


Fine Leather Goods

by clio_jlh



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: When Donna checks a reference for some custom leather work, Rachel is inspired to make a purchase of her own.





	Fine Leather Goods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my Harvey/Mike story [An Excellent Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/568642).
> 
> Thanks to wildgoosery for the beta!

Donna decided to check the referral herself. Not that she didn't trust Rene to have Harvey's best interests at heart; he'd been making suits for Harvey since they'd left the DA's office. But it was a referral of a very personal nature, and she owed it to Mike to see to it personally. Also, Rachel needed an excuse to take a Saturday afternoon off. Bringing her along would not only avail Donna of a second opinion if necessary, but also might prove personally fruitful if Natasha's handiwork was as good as Rene reported.

Not that Donna told Rachel the exact nature of Natasha's craft. After all, what was romance without a little mystery?

When they arrived in the third-floor showroom in the garment district, Rachel's eyes went wide at the brightly-colored, large-sized suits on display. She leaned over and whispered, "So why did Rene refer you here? Because these suits are _nothing_ like the ones Harvey wears."

"Clint apprenticed with the same tailor as Rene," Donna replied. "He even shares some clients with Harvey. The athletes, obviously. But the referral isn't to him, anyway."

A sandy-haired man appeared. "Donna?" She nodded, and he continued, "Tasha's in the back."

There Donna found what she was looking for: an entirely different shop full of handcrafted leather goods. Not anything as mundane as belts and wallets, but corsets and collars and gloves. Standing in front of them was a small, curvy redhead giving them an assessing look. "Donna, I'm Natasha. I hear you're looking for custom work?" 

Donna had enjoyed playing coy with Rachel, but being straight with Natasha would probably get the best result. "I see that you have corsets for women. Anything for men?"

Natasha raised her eyebrows; out of the corner of her eye Donna could see Rachel trying not to react. "Nothing here, but I do have photographs of past work if you'd like to see them?"

"Very much," Donna replied, then turned to Rachel. 

"I'm just going to look around, if that's okay?" Rachel asked. 

"Of course," said Natasha, while Donna nodded. Sometimes it was best not to know too much about your boss, though Donna had passed the point of no return long ago. 

Natasha was briskly professional, just Donna's type, and it was apparent from both her photographs and the other work in her showroom that she more than had the skills to back up the price and timeline she demanded. Other than that, though, she was quite flexible, and Donna felt safe putting her men in this woman's capable hands. 

She also made a mental note to send Rene a little gift of thanks. Always important to keep the wheels greased. 

It took a moment to find Rachel again; she'd wandered around the corner and was closely examining … a harness. 

For a dildo. 

Donna blinked and leaned against a shelf until she could control the hitch in her breath. Luckily Rachel wasn't looking at her, but at Natasha, who had walked right past Donna and was giving Rachel an assessing look. 

"I don't think that design best suits your body type," she said, pulling another off the shelf. "Try this one."

Rachel put it on over her leggings and Natasha helped her adjust the fit, showed her the quick-release buckle on the side. It was enough to see her walking around like that, but when Natasha ran into the back and emerged with a dildo "so you can get the full effect" Donna had to sit down on a nearby bench. 

"Press it against you," Natasha said. "Even if it isn't hitting the _right_ spot, you want to be sure it won't hit any _wrong_ ones."

Donna thought for sure that would get a blush out of Rachel, or at least a giggle, but no, her girlfriend continued to be the coolest of customers. "You were right. This is the one."

"You wear it like it was made for you," Natasha agreed, then turned. "Donna?"

She cleared her throat. "Yes, it suits her," she managed in a steady voice. 

Natasha cocked her head. "If you'd like to try it out, there's a room in the back."

Rachel finally met Donna's eyes then, and Donna had to wonder what she saw there. "We'll be all right at home, thanks," Rachel said. "Unless you …"

"I've got a redhead of my own uptown, but thanks," Natasha replied. 

"A double date sometime, then," Donna said. 

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "I'd like that," she said. "As for the harness, I also have it in brown but I can make it up in whatever color you like. Shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks."

Donna could see Rachel struggling with immediacy versus delayed gratification, and decided to give her an out. "She does love blue."

"The black will be fine," Rachel said, smiling at Donna. "I'll take it."

The cab ride home seemed much longer than usual and Donna was very glad they'd made no plans until much later in the evening. They didn't touch in the cab, the elevator, or the hallway, as though they were saving themselves. 

Once inside their apartment, Rachel said, "Take your clothes off, get on the bed, and give me five minutes." She grabbed one of the dildos from the nightstand and hopped into the bathroom with her new purchase, closing the door behind her. 

Of course these were orders with which Donna was happy to comply, and she arranged herself just so, one hand behind her head and the other between her legs, giving herself light teasing strokes to keep the motor running. 

Rachel emerged, and if the harness had gotten to Donna in Natasha's shop it was nothing compared to seeing it now, on Rachel's naked hips, the familiar red dildo attached, and all for her. 

"Ready for me?" Rachel asked. From the way she stoked the dildo she'd clearly applied a bit of lube already. 

Thoughtful, but entirely unnecessary. "More than ready," Donna replied, spreading her legs so Rachel could crawl between them. 

She'd been the very image of confidence all afternoon, but suddenly Rachel looked doubtful. "I've never done this before."

"First time for everything," Donna said, stroking Rachel's shoulders. "Just do it, and we'll figure it out as we go."

Rachel nodded. She reached down and used her hand to guide the dildo into Donna, and that bit, at least, was familiar. Then her hips took over, pushing in slow studder-steps until Rachel's body was flush with Donna's. When they kissed, Donna was surprised to feel how hard they were both breathing. 

"Guess I should move now?" Rachel asked. 

Donna shrugged. "That's usually what happens."

Rachel smiled and kissed Donna again, then began moving her hips in slow, short thrusts. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, always a hot look, not to mention the gentle jiggle in her breasts. She was working all the angles, trying to find one that was natural and easy, and Donna was more than happy to be along for the ride, even if some of those practice thrusts weren't exactly comfortable. 

"Sorry," Rachel said, looking a little sheepish, and Donna must have winced at that one without realizing. "I feel like a fifteen-year-old boy."

Donna's hands had been resting on the small of Rachel's back, but now she moved one down to her ass and the other up to her breast. "You feel _nothing_ like a fifteen-year-old boy. At least not my memory of them. Besides, you care if I come—and you can last until then!"

Donna had wanted to put another smile on Rachel's face, but instead she looked determined. "I care a _lot_ ," she replied. "Tip your hips up a little?"

Donna bent her knees and flattened her back against the mattress and when Rachel thrust again—

"Ohhhhh …"

"That's it, isn't it?"

Donna nodded. "Oh yeah," she managed as Rachel thrust again, longer and harder. "Oh fuck me."

Rachel proceeded to do just that, each stroke longer, harder and faster than the one before, until she was using that strong core of hers to really pound Donna into the mattress. Donna's hands were once again at the small of Rachel's back, so she could feel every thrust from beginning to end. They were sweaty now, skin hot to the touch, a pink glow under their freckles. 

"Ponytail?" Donna asked, and at Rachel's nod she pulled off her hair tie, setting her hair free to cascade down onto her shoulders and Donna's. Donna's own hair was fanned out on the pillow and she loved the way the dark brown and red looked together, the way she and Rachel looked together. 

She knew in a vague sort of way that most of the moaning was coming from her, though to think about it too much would be self-conscious and that wouldn't do. It was damn good, though, and if the idea of Rachel fucking her had made her weak in the knees the reality was even hotter, wetter and harder and smelling so, so sweet. Rachel herself was making a satisfied little grunt with each thrust that made Donna's toes curl. 

"Need some help? Or could you come from this? From me fucking you?"

Donna hummed. "Keep talking."

"You look close," she said, and she would know. "You love getting fucked."

Which was true, but also—"By you," Donna whispered. "Never like this."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked, delighted. "Good, because even if this didn't feel good"—she broke her rhythm to give Donna a long, slow, deliberate thrust—"and it feels _really_ good—I could come just from watching you taking it, how much you love getting fucked."

"So good," she whispered. 

"You're so good." Rachel's voice hitched with every thrust, turning Donna on all the more. "Love fucking you."

"Say it again."

"Love fucking you. L-love fucking you. Fucking love fucking you!"

And there it was, Donna's back arching her up into Rachel, pushing against the thrust, shouting, "Rachel, fuck!" She rode out the waves of her orgasm, head thrown back, until she finally she was sated and collapsed onto the bed. 

Rachel pulled out of her, carefully, and rolled over onto her back, one of her legs still entwined with Donna's. "Wow."

"Holy crap," Donna agreed, when she had her breath back. "That was amazing."

"We have to do that again."

"Absolutely." She turned to Rachel. "Wait, did you even come?"

Rachel shrugged. "Something happened, I think? When you pushed up into me? I'm satisfied, anyway." She proved it with a big, cat-like stretch, hands pushing against the headboard and feet pointed, as she often did after sex. 

Though it looked a bit different with a red dildo rising up from between her legs. 

"Guess I can take this off," she said, apparently having caught Donna's glance downward. 

"Let me," Donna said, and flicked the quick-release buckle. Rachel slid the harness down her legs and set it aside, then leaned over to kiss Donna before nestling down in her arms. 

Donna ran a hand through Rachel's hair. Of course she appreciated Rachel's sleek, professional, workday style, every inch the corporate lawyer. But to be able to see and touch Rachel's weekend hair, often in a ponytail, curling in rebellion against its blow out and flat iron routine, that was real trust, an intimacy deeper than sex, and Donna felt honored with that. 

"So," Rachel began.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell me which one of them the corset is for?"

"Some things even I don't want to know," Donna replied, making Rachel laugh.

* * *

A few weeks later a small box, discretely labeled, arrived at their apartment. Inside was the same harness in deep blue leather, along with a note: 

_Consider this a finder's fee, with my thanks. And if you're still interested in that double date, so are we. —Natasha_

Apparently Natasha knew how to grease the wheels, too. Donna went inside and immediately checked her and Rachel's calendars, knowing too well that as soon as she started picturing the blue straps against Rachel's brown, freckled skin she'd be a goner. 

Or, more likely, she already was.


End file.
